Le secret de Lucius
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Léger AU sur les bords. Lucius cache un secret qu'il veut absolument garder pour lui, mais quand les ennuis se pointent, ils n'arrivent jamais seuls... Une drôle de rencontre, et c'est parti pour de drôles d'aventures... FIC FINIE!
1. Mystérieux Lucius

Ceci n'est pas du tout mon avis sur ce cher personnage de Fire Emblem qui va subir mes foudres aujourd'hui, juste une idée de délire qui m'est venue alors que je dormais. Je préfère d'ailleurs ne pas savoir à quoi je rêvais, et quand vous aurez lu, vous non plus. Mettons que c'est un univers un tout petit peu alternatif. Et l'effet de l'ice tea et d'une nuit sans sommeil. Alors voici pour vous et rien que pour vous, chers lecteurs...

Le secret de Lucius

Disclaimer: les persos de Fire Emblem ne sont pas à moi, sinon Elimine seule sait ce que j'en ferais...

Genre: délire. GROS GROS DELIRE

Le soleil se lève à peine sur notre campement... et je dois faire comme lui. Le seul moment de la journée où je peux aller piquer une tête dans la rivière sans risquer de me faire surprendre par quelqu'un, qui que ce soit. Pas que ça me gène... si, en fait. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un débarque et découvre mon... secret. Hors de question. Si jamais ils savaient, tous autant qu'ils sont, ils me diraient de partir. Ce que je ne veux pas. Ici, j'ai au moins trouvé des amis, et je ne veux pas les quitter. C'est pour ça que je dois me cacher, pour éviter qu'ils ne devinent ce que je suis vraiment.

Bon, personne à l'horizon. C'est au moins ça. Généralement, il n'y a que Rath et Jaffar pour se lever avant moi, mais ils ne viennent pas par ici. Vite, avant que l'un d'eux n'ait la très mauvaise idée de venir voir ce que je fais, je me déshabille et je plonge. Aaaaaaah, ça fait du bien de nager un peu. Et surtout, pour une fois, je suis tranquille. Sans personne pour me demander si je ne regrette pas d'être moine et d'avoir fait voeu de chasteté, ou lord Raymond qui me jette un de ses regards spéciaux genre "Lucius ne fais rien d'imprudent ou je serai obligé de venir à ton secours une fois de plus..." D'abord, c'est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas toujours capable de battre des ennemis... Bon d'accord, c'est rare que j'y parvienne, et lord Raymond est toujours obligé de venir m'aider pour m'éviter de me faire tuer. Mais je suis un moine, pas un guerrier. Je n'aime pas tuer les gens, même si eux n'ont pas ces scrupules. Et en même temps, personne de sensé ne voudrait de moi comme guerrier. Je ne suis même pas assez fort pour soulever une épée, alors l'utiliser pour frapper quelqu'un... Et puis, je ressemble trop à une fille pour ça, on me le dit tout le temps. Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose...

Bon, la baignade a assez duré, ne jouons pas avec le feu. Très drôle, sachant que je suis dans l'eau... Je me dépèche de me sécher comme je peux et de me rhabiller avant que quelqu'un ne décide à venir voir ce que je deviens. Je récupère le grimoire qui ne me quitte jamais et je retourne au campement. J'ai bien fait de ne pas m'attarder, lord Raymond est déjà debout, armé jusqu'aux dents comme à son habitude. Et comme à son habitude, il vient vers moi, l'air pas content (comme d'habitude, eh oui). J'ai à peine le temps de marmonner un "bonjour Raven" timide qu'il m'attrape par le bras et qu'il demande froidement:

-Où étiez-vous passé? Je vous ai cherché partout

-A la rivière, comme tous les matins... Je ne vous avais pas prévenu?

-Comme tous les matins, non, vous ne m'aviez pas prévenu. Combien de fois devrai-je vous dire que vous ne devez pas vous éloigner du camp tout seul?

Comment dire à mon lord que je ne tiens pas àavoir quelqu'un avec moiparce que c'est le seul moyen de garder mon secret pour moi?

-Je sais, milord, je sais... mais j'aime...rester seul... au moins de temps en temps.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour aller vous promener tout seul alors quela région est moins que sûre! Chaque fois que vous disparaissez ainsi, je me fais un sang d'encre qu'il vous arrive quelque chose et que je ne puisse rien faire!

C'eset vrai qu'il a l'air inquiet... davantage que les autres jours quand il me dit de faire attention quand je quitte le campement. Là, il a vraiment l'air très énervé. Je me dépêche de balbutier que je ne le ferai plus. Je sais très bien que je ne tiendrai pas cette promesse, et il le sait, mais généralement, ça suffit pour qu'il me laisse partir. Ce n'est pas que j'aime lui mentir, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé... Ca n'a plus l'air de lui aller, pourtant, il ne me lâche pas. Timidement, je lui demande:

-Que se passe-t-il, milord? Ca... ça ne va pas?

-Lucius...

Juste ça. Mon prénom. Ca suffit à me réduire au silence le plus absolu. Ce n'est pas que lord Raymond n'a jamais l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi, mais c'est la manière dont il l'a dite... C'était plus proche d'un soupir que de sa voix habituelle. Je n'ose pas lui demander de continuer de peur qu'il se mettre en colère. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de le lui demander, finalement:

-Vous... vous êtes le seul à m'appeler encore "milord" ou "lord Raymond" alors que toute ma famille a été assassinée et que je n'ai plus légitimement le droit de prétendre à ce titre...

-Mais vous... (il m'interrompt d'un geste)

-Vous m'avez suivi, alors même que vous n'êtes pas un homme de guerre. Et vous êtes toujours à mes côtés, même si cela doit vous mettre en danger. Vous... vous êtes mon seul véritable ami et... je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

Un véritable ami... Ca me fait plaisir qu'il le dise enfin, même si le connaissant, ça n'a pas dû être facile... et même si ce ne sont pas les mots que j'aimerais entendre venant de lui. Mais je ne peux pas en attendre plus. Je ne serai jamais plus pour Lord Raymond qu'un ami. Ca me fait mal, très mal. Mais pour ne pas l'inquiéter, et pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, je lui souris et je l'assure que j'arrêterai de m'absenter aussi souvent, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète plus. Il ne me rend pas mon sourire, parce qu'il ne sourit jamais, mais il se décide à lâcher mon bras. Ca tombe bien, la tacticienne l'appelle. J'en profite pour m'esquiver discrètement et retourner dans ma tente. j'ai beoin d'être un peu tranquille pour réfléchir. Ce que lord Raymond vient de me dire me touche et me rend triste à la fois. Je suis un ami pour lui, et je pense qu'il compte sur moi. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne pense pas plus loin. Parce que si je l'ai suivi aussi loin, ce n'est pas juste parce que c'est un ami, même si c'est quand même ce qu'il est. Je n'aurais pas pris tous ces risques, même pour mon meilleur ami. J'ai suivi lord Raymond jusqu'ici et je le suivrai encore, jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut. A cause de ce que je suis, un moine, et de ce que je cache, je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre pour lui que de le soutenir et l'aider à trouver ceux qui ont tué toute sa famille. Et je garderai ce que je ressens pour moi. Je resterai un ami fidèle et c'est tout ce que j'aurai en échange. Parce que malgré tout ce que je suis, tout ce que je sais, je ne peux pas me raisonner. J'aime lord Raymond, je l'aime de tout mon coeur, et je sais qu'il ne me le rendra jamais.

* * *

Je sais que pour une fic délire, pour l'instant, ça tourne plutôt au drame profond. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je plante le décor. Le prochain chapitre risque fort de basculer dans le burlesque avec un Lucius très différent de ce que vous pouvez imaginer... En attendant, une petite review pour encourager l'auteuse? Sivouplé!


	2. La colère de Raven

Et voilà déjà la suite des fabuleuses aventures de Lucius! Le chapitre précédent étant bien triste, celui-ci se rattrape! On pourrait l'intituler "pétage de plombs dans tous les sens". Et surtout, peut-être la révélation du secret de Lucius... mais rien n'est moins sûr! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous allez apprécier la nouvelle création du cerveau malade de Sephira... °Mon cerveau n'est pas malade!° Bref... Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent vraiment!

Titre: le secret de Lucius

Disclaimer: pas à mouââââ!

Chapitre 2:

Même après de longues réflexions, ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment. Je ne sais plus tellement où j'en suis. D'un côté, j'aimerais bien pouvoir parler à lord Raymond de ce que je ressents vraiment pour lui, et lui dire mon secret. J'en ai assez de le porter et de devoir faire attention à tout ce que je dis ou je fais sous peine d'être découvert. Mais en même temps, si je lui dis, il va penser que j'aurais dû lui dire dès le début et il va se sentir trahi.. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, je n'en peux plus. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'en sortir, sans perdre l'amitié de lord Raymond et celle des autres. Je ne m'en sors plus.

Je n'avancerai à rien en restant dans cette tente, il vaut mieux que j'aille me promener un peu, ça m'aidera peut-être à réfléchir un peu. Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose, je n'ai pas envie de les inquiéter. Ils ont déjà assez de soucis avec ces soldats et ces mercenaires qui rôdent autour du campement, je ne vais pas encore les déranger avec mes petits soucis. Je rejoints Erk, Pent, Canas et Serra qui sont en train de bavarder. Pas que j'aie envie de parler, mais bon... Hélas, ma tranquilité sera de très courte durée... Je me suis à peine assis près d'eux qu'aussitôt, Serra se désintéresse de la conversation pour me demander:

-Quelque chose ne va pas, frère Lucius? Vous avez l'air soucieux...

Bon, cette fois-ci, c'est sûr, je ne sais vraiment pas cacher ce que je ressents aux autres. J'essaie de me composer un sourire rassurant pour répondre, d'autant que lord Raymond n'est pas loin derrière et qu'il me lance l'un de ses célèbres regards inquisiteurs.

-Je vous assure que tout va bien. Je suis juste... un peu inquiet avec tous ces ennemis aux alentours.

Ouf, bonne réponse, elle se désintéresse de savoir si ça ne va pas, et elle se lance dans un de ses interminables monologues. C'est bien, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de l'écouter. Serra est surtout bourrée de bonne humeur, et ça me repose d'écouter ses petites histoires. Lord Raymond a l'air de se désintéresser de moi. Je trouve qu'il se préoccupe quand même un peu beaucoup de ma sécurité, mais comment le lui dire sans le blesser?

Enfin un peu de calme... La tacticienne ayant besoin d'un peu de temps pour refaire ses plans, nous ne partirons pas avant au moins vingt-quatre heures. Tout le monde est occupé à remettre ses armes en état pour retourner au combat, et plus personne ne fait attention à moi, à savoir pourquoi ce pauvre Lucius a l'air tellement déprimé... Parce que j'ai beau faire tout ce que je peux, Serra n'est pas la seule à m'avoir demandé si j'avais des soucis. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux leur répondre? Je ne veux pas les inquiéter, et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me plaindre. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de prendre les choses du bon côté et d'attendre que ça aille mieux. En attendant, j'ai quitté le camp pour pouvoir être un peu au calme, parce qu'avec toute cette agitation... Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne dans la forêt... Une fois de plus, j'ai parlé trop vite, les buissons autour de moi commencent à s'agiter violemment. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner ou de penser à m'enfuir en vitesse que deux soldats en jaillissent, toutes armes dehors, l'air prêts à me tuer sans pitié. L'un des deux, le plus grand, me dévisage un moment, puis dit à son camarade:

-Tu vois qu'on trouve des jolies plantes dans la forêt!

-Ouais, elle est bien mignonne celle-là, c'est dommage de devoir s'en débarasser...

-Hey, la fille, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait te laisser la vie sauve si tru te montrais coopérative!

-Tu sais certainement faire certaines choses qui pourraient nous convaincre...

Ils commencent à s'avancer vers moi avec des regards que je n'aime pas du tout... l'ennui, c'est que tout à coup, je n'ai plus de force dans les jambes, et je suis incapable de seulement esquisser un mouvement de fuite. Et ces deux idiots qui avancent toujours, avec l'intention de me faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure... Je suis dans une TRES mauvaise situation.

Les deux soldats m'encadrent à présent, et l'un des deux s'apprête à me prendre par le bras. Je ferme les yeux, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas voir ce qui va suivre, même si je ne pourrai pas y échapper. J'entends un sifflement métallique, comme une lame qui s'abat, suivi d'un bruit mat, comme si cette lame coupait quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je ne sens rien, ça ne doit pas être moi qu'on visait. Un cri de douleur, atroce. Je me risque à ouvrir les yeux, juste à temps pour éviter un jet de sang. Le soldat qui allait m'attraper est en train de contempler ce qu'il reste de son bras d'où jaillit le sang que j'ai esquivé. Je suis du regard la lame qui vient de lui trancher la main, et mes yeux rencontrent à l'autre bout, tenant solidement la poignée de l'épée, lord Raymond soi-même! Il ne me jette pas le moindre coup d'oeil, il sait ce qu'il doit faire et ce que je dois faire, et il sait que je le sais. Je me dépêche de me cacher derrière lui, en prenant garde à ne pas gêner ses mouvements. Déjà le deuxième soldat se jette sur lui pour le frapper. Lord Raymond ne bronche pas, il se contente de parer et de repousser son ennemi en arrière. Le temps que celui-ci reprenne ses esprits, il est déjà trop tard... Une fois qu'il a l'a éliminé, mylord fait signe à l'autre de décamper, ce qu'il ne se fait pas prier pour faire, et il nettoie tranquillement son épée en la plantant dans la terre. Et maintenant... c'est le moment le plus dangereux pour moi. Parce qu'il ne va jamais laisser passer que j'ai une fois de plus quitté le camp sans le lui dire... Et en effet, il se tourne vers moi, furieux au-delà du possible. J'esquisse à peine un geste de recul quand il m'attrape par ce qui lui tombe sous la main, en l'occurence mes cheveux, qu'il me tire vers lui et qu'il commence à crier. Et lord Raymond qui crie peut être très effrayant...

-Je vous ai pourtant dit et répété de ne pas vous éloigner du camp! Mais vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête! Quand donc allez-vous devenir un peu plus raisonnable et penser à ce qu'on vous dit?

-Euh... je suis... je vous prie de m'excuser... mais...

-Vous excuser? Vous avez failli vous fair tuer, j'ai une fois de plus dû voler à votre secours, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est vous excuser? Il faudrait plutôt vous mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle!

-Je vous assure que...

-Vous n'avez rien à assurer. Vous allez revenir au camp avec moi et je vous défends de vous en éloigner encore. Dorénavant, vous reterez près de moi, que je puisse m'assurer que vous n'allez pas encore désobéir!

Si j'étais dans mon état normal, une telle annonce m'aurait fait sauter de joie (intérieurement, bien sûr). Mais je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Je viens d'échapper à deux tueurs, grâce à lui d'accord, mais il ne se préoccupe même pas de savoir si je vais bien ou pas. Et il me donne des ordres comme à n'importe quel enfant. J'essaye de lui faire lâcher mes cheveux, mais il se contente de me jeter un regard noir et de me dire d'arrêter mes caprices. C'est vraiment la meilleure, le point culminant de la journée. Ma main part toute seule, et avant que je ne me rende compte de ce qui se passe, elle a déjà atterri sur le visage de lord Raymond. J'ai frappé lord Raymond. Moi. Je n'en reviens pas. Lui non plus, il recule sous le choc. Il ne me tient plus. Alors, j'en profite pour faire demi-tour aussi vite que je peux et pour plonger dans la forêt. Pour ne plus voir ce regard dans les yeux de celui que je croyais être mon ami.

* * *

Et wala, encore un chapitre de bouclé! Lucius commence à sérieusement péter un câble, mais ce n'est pas fini chers petits lecteurs... Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre? A votre avis? Reviews pour vos hypothèses! 


	3. Drôle de rencontre

Voili voilou la suite de ma fic! Mais d'abord, on va demander à Sephira de faire une petite revue des reviews.

°Pourquoi toujours mouâââ!°

Parce que j'ai personne d'autre sous la main. Alors maintenant, au boulot, feignasse!

°Alors, la première review est de Sakara Smith qui pense que Lucius a la lèpre... Elle pense que la suite va être spéciale et que le reste l'est déjà. Spécial dans le bon sens! Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par là?°

T'inquiète pas, Lucius n'est pas contagieux! On peut toujours lui faire plein de câlins! Son secret est différent... et un peu plus recherché, je crois... en fait, non. Merci si tu trouves ça spécial, je suis moi-même assez spéciale! Et la suite arrive... maintenant! Merci pour ton soutien!

°Vas-y, vante-toi... la deuxième review est de Lane. Elle pense que Raven n'est pas sympa du tout avec ce pauvre Lucius, et elle espère qu'il va s'excuser, sinon elle s'en occupe. Elle trouve que cette fic est très bien. Je prends les compliments pour moi!°

Bon en même temps, t'es une imagination, c'est ton rôle d'imaginer. Aloreuh... bin c'est vrai que j'ai pas fait paraître Raven sous son meilleur jour! Héhéhéhé, vilain Raven, qu'est-ce qu'il va encore faire à notre petit Lucius préféré? Vous zallez voir... nihéhéhéhéhé! En tous cas, contente que ma fic te plaise! Et au passage... désolée de t'avoir piqué ton idée pour les réponses au reviews! je suis méchaaaannnnte...

Disclaimer et titre: Le secret d'un personnage de Fire Emblem que tout le monde aime et qui n'est pas à moi

Chapitre 3:

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait que je cours comme ça dans la forêt. Ca peut faire des heures, je ne sais pas du tout. Tout ce que je vois, c'est des arbres qui défilent. J'ai perdu tout point de repère depuis longtemps. Même si je voulais retourner au campement, je ne pourrais pas. J'ai perdu mon chemin. A vrai dire, ça ne me dérange pas tellement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner là-bas. je ne veux plus voir lord Raymond. Pas pour revoir son regard déçu, blessé. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille tout de suite. Et que je ne revienne jamais.

Je finis par m'arrêter dans ce qui semble être une ancienne clairière. Je n'en peux plus, je n'arrive plus à reprendre mon souffle. De toute façon, ils ne me retrouveront pas ici. D'ailleurs, moi non plus... Mais au moins, je peux m'arrêter de courir. Une fois que j'aurai pu me reposer, je verrai ce que je ferai. Il y a une petite source au bout de la clairière, et je m'en approche pour me rafraîchir. Enfin un peu de tranquilité. C'est tout ce que je veux pour l'instant. J'approche donc de la source et... je tombe. J'ai trébuché sur quelque chose. Ca n'arrive qu'à moi, ça. D'autant plus que je me retourne pour voir ce que j'ai accroché, et je me retrouve face à face avec... un homme. Il était assis au pied d'un arbre, je ne l'ai pas vu et c'est sur ses jambes que j'ai trébuché. Et il n'a pas l'air content du tout d'avoir été dérangé par une espèce d'imbécile qui s'est cassé la figure presque sur lui. Il tient une épée qui a l'air très longue et très tranchante, et il la pointe droit sur moi. C'est étrange, mais comparé à tout à l'heure, je n'ai même plus peur. Je dévisage celui qui me menace. Lui aussi a des cheveux longs, un peu comme les miens, mais d'un noir d'encre et en longues mèches fines. Mais lui au moins ne ressemble pas à une fille. Il a un visage qui ressemble un peu à celui de lord Raymond, surtout parce qu'il a l'air très belliqueux et prêt à me découper ou m'engueuler, au choix. Il a des yeux dorés au regard perçant et impitoyable. Et ces yeux me dévisagent; il se demande visiblement ce qu'il va faire de moi. Sa lame commence à se rapprocher de moi. Elle accroche mon col et commence à le découper. Je commence tout doucement à en avoir assez, pour qui ils se prennent tous, à croire que je suis leur jouet? J'écarte brusquement son arme d'un revers de main, sans faire attention à la coupure assez profonde que je récolte. Sa réaction: il éclate de rire. Du coup, je craque:

-Vous trouvez franchement ça drôle? Fichez-moi la paix, je ne vous connais pas et je ne vous ai rien fait.

-Tu m'as dérangé alors que j'étais bien tranquille. C'est une faute qui normalement mérite la mort.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur. Laissez-moi partir, c'est tout ce que je demande.

-Cependant, je ne suis pas d'humeur à tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Alors je pense que je vais te laisser vivre pour l'instant.

-Génial, franchement.

-Décidément, tu me plais. Au moins, je ne te fais pas peur comme à tous ceux qui ont croisé ma route.

-Je suis trop à bout de nerfs pour avoir encore peur de quelqu'un. Tuez-moi ou ne me tuez pas, à vrai dire maintenant, ça m'est égal.

-Raconte.

Pas comme si ça l'intéressait et qu'il était inquiet de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il ordonne et il entend bien être obéi. Il est froid comme un glaçon. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que ça me servirait à quelque chose de lui raconter mes malheurs. Ou en tous cas que ça me fera du bien. Alors je lui raconte tout. Tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis ce matin, jusqu'au comportement de lord Raymond qui m'a poussé à m'enfuir. Mais je ne lui révèle pas mon secret. Ca, je le garde pour moi. Une fois que j'ai fini, il réfléchit longuement, puis me dit:

-Tu ne m'as pas encore tout révélé dans ton histoire, il y a quelque chose que tu caches.

Comment est-ce qu'il l'a deviné? Je sais que je ne sais pas mentir, mais quand même...

-De toute façon, je m'en fous. C'est toi que ça regarde si tu me caches quelque chose.

-Ravi de vous l'entendre dire.

-Mais commme dit, tu me plais. Donc je t'emmène avec moi.

-PARDON?

-Pas la peine de hurler, ça ne changera rien. Je t'emmène.

Je m'apprête à protester, voire même à lui coller une bonne gifle malgré son épée qui est toujours dangereusement proche de moi. Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qui me retient ici? Rien. Plus rien. Je restais pour lord Raymond, mais ce n'est plus la peine, puisque... A vrai dire, si je reste ici, il va finir par m'arriver des malheurs. Alors que si je le suis... peut-être que je trouverai ce que je vais faire après. En plus, discuter avec lui me paraît un peu compromis, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir qu'on discute ses ordres... Enfin, j'ai perçu autre chose, derrière cet ordre. Comme une supplication. Comme s'il était seul et qu'il ne voulait plus l'être... Finalement, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, puisqu'il vient de se lever et qu'il m'attrape par le bras pour que je le suive. Au moment où il me traîne à moitié hors de la clairière, je pense à lui dire:

-Au fait, mon nom est Lucius. Et le vôtre?

-Kiéran. Je suis Lord, alors tâche de t'adresser à moi comme il convient!

-Bien... milord.

* * *

Voili voilou! Je sais que ce chapitre était particulièrement court, mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire. Alors? Une ch'tite review, siouplé? Dans le prochain chapitre, Raven commence à s'énerver...


	4. A la recherche de Lucius

Déjà le chapitre 4! Pour une fic qui n'était censée n'en compter que 2, c'est quand même pas mal. Mais au départ, Raven devait retrouver Lucius dans la forêt, et basta! Mais finalement, l'idée d'un Lord qui embarque Lucius n'est pas pour me déplaire... Donc voili le...

Chapitre 4:

Raven avait beau parcourir la forêt dans tous les sens depuis déjà des heures, il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur Lucius. Et le soleil se couchait, il allait devoir retourner au campement pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. S'ils se lançaient à sa recherche alors qu'il était déjà en train de chercher Lucius, ça n'allait jamais finir. Quoique... qui se préoccuperait de savoir où il était passé? Lucius l'aurait fait, mais Lucius n'était plus là. Sinon, il y avait peut-être Priscilla, qui semblait toujours plus ou moins le chercher du regard. Mais à part ça... Son aura de merncenaire tenait les autres à l'écart, et son côté taciturne le faisait passer pour antipathique et introverti. Mais était-ce sa faute s'il préférait le silence? Tout ça ne contribuait pas à l'aider à se faire des amis... D'ailleurs, il ne sentait pas le besoin de s'en faire. Disons qu'il aimait bien être avec d'autres personnes, du moment qu'ils le laissaient tranquille et ne lui demandaient pas de participer à la discussion, ça lui allait très bien. Il n'y avait qu'avec Lucius que ça lui arrivait de parler. Parce que Lucius était un ami, et qu'il devinait même quand il ne parlait pas les moments où il pouvait lui adresser la parole et les moments où il valait mieux se taire. Et il savait toujours quoi dire à quel moment, les mots qui pouvaient lui remonter le moral, ou à défaut l'aider à se sentir un petit peu mieux... Après tout, rien n'obligeait Lucius à venir avec eux, surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment les caracrétéristiques d'un combattant... C'était un moine de Sainte-Elimine, et par là même, il était entièrement pour la non-violence. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir poussé à se joindre à une armée? En fait, il connaissait la réponse. Lucius avait suivi une armée au risque de se faire tuer pour pouvoir le suivre. Juste pour ça, parce qu'il était un ami d'enfance et que, pour Lucius, ça signifiait rester avec lui même s'il pouvait se faire tuer, essayer de faire en sorte qu'il soit le plus heureux possible... Le jeune moine s'en fichait bien de lui-même, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que Raven aille bien. Il était quand même le seul à l'avoir déjà vu sourire... Il était également le seul à l'appeler encore par son vrai nom et son titre, malgré la mort de toute sa famille et la perte du titre en question. Parce que Lucius le connaissait sous ce nom et il n'approuvait pas son changement d'identité. Et même si Raven détestait son nom, qu'il trouvait hideux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier que son ami l'appelle ainsi. Pauvre Lucius... entraîné loin de chez lui juste par amitié... Et pour quelqu'un qui ne répondait quasiment pas à ses attentions. Raven aurait bien aimé réagir à ce que disait le moine, mais il ne savait pas comment. On lui avait appris à se battre, à se débrouiller dans n'importe quelle situation de crise, ou pouvant mettre sa vie en danger, mais pas comment mener une conversation logique et suivie avec quelqu'un, surtout avec un ami. Et surtout avec Lucius, parce que le moine semblait toujours de bonne humeur, toujours prêt à parler de ce que souhaitait le mercenaire, jamais de quelque chose qui l'intéressait lui. Il restait toujours effacé, toujours discret sur lui-même. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il en avait l'air... et Raven trouvait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Après tout, il l'avait suivi pour rester auprès de lui parce qu'ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, mais qu'est-ce qu'il récoltait en échange? Risquer sa vie à chaque instant ou presque, du stress, des cris, une vie très agitée... et il devait le supporter, lui. Il oubliait tout le temps que Lucius n'aimait pas tuer, et qu'à cause de sa timidité naturelle, il perdait souvent toute confiance en lui dès qu'il se retrouvait dans un combat. Et au lieu de l'encourager et de l'aider à s'en sortir seul face à un adversaire, le mercenaire se contentait de lui reprocher son manque de compétences de bataille. D'accord, Lucius n'était souvent pas très prudent alors qu'il savait qu'ils étaient entourés d'ennemis en permanence, mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour lui crier après quand il se faisait attaquer par surprise? Pas plus tard qu'au début de l'après-midi, il était arrivé juste à temps pour lui éviter un sort funeste avec ces deux soudards en maraude, qui ne lui auraient pas pardonné de ne pas être une fille et qui se seraient certainement fait une joie de le torturer un peu. Et au lieu de s'assurer de savoir comment il allait et s'il n'était pas blessé, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire était de lui reprocher d'avoir été attaqué! Il faisait vraiment un ami en-dessous de tout. Il avait réussi à faire fuir la seule personne qui s'intéressait un tant soit peu à lui. Lucius était gentil, mais il était aussi sensible. Et les remarques de son soit-disant ami avaient vraiment dû le blesser, puisqu'il l'avait giflé avant de s'en aller en courant. Maintenant, Elimine seule savait où il pouvait bien être passé. Raven avait cherché autant qu'il pouvait, et il n'avait rien trouvé. Par acquis de conscience, il décida de continuer encore un peu. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner alors que son ami était quelque part tout seul dans la nature.Il déboucha dans une clairière où rien n'indiquait que quelqu'un, par exemple un moine au service d'Elimine, était passé par là. Pourtant Raven devina immédiatement que Lucius était ici encore quelques temps auparavant. Il pouvait sentir sa présence. Donc il n'était peut-être pas tellement loin. Mais, chose plus inquiétante, il y avait d'autres traces, surtout des traces de pas, bien trop grandes pour être celles de Lucius. Il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Quelqu'un qui aurait très bien pu faire du mal au pauvre moine. A force d'observations, Raven finit par dénicher leurs empreintes qui quittaient la clairière. C'était très nettement les empreintes de deux personnes marchant ensemble, pas d'une entraînant l'autre. Lucius aurait-il suivi l'inconnu de son plein gré? Le matin même, le mercenaire aurait répondu que c'était impossible. Pas son ami, il était trop timide pour ça. Mais après ce qui s'était passé, s'il était bouleversé... il aurait très bien pu suivre le premier venu. Pauvre Lucius, qui pouvait savoir où il était passé, maintenant, et ce qui lui était arrivé? A regrets, Raven fit demi-tour et revint au pas de course au campement. Il ne pouvait pas courir après Lucius et son mystérieux kidnappeur, pas à pied. Lyn, qui était en train de discuter une fois de plus avec la tacticienne, le vit passer en coup de vent, entrer dans sa tente, en ressortir une minute plus tard armé de pied en cap et monter sur son cheval. Il avait l'air déterminé à partir immédiatement. La jeune femme courut vers lui et s'interposa entre lui et la sortit du camp. Il lui demanda sèchement:

-Qu'est-ce que vous désirez, milady?

-Puis-je savoir où vous allez, alors que le soleil se couche et que nous étions d'accord pour que personne ne sorte plus du camp à cette heure?

-Lucius est encore dehors, lui. Il faut que j'aille le chercher sur-le-champ. Je vous prie de me laisser passer.

-Attendez au moins demain pour vous lancer à sa recherche!

-Qui sait où ils seront demain? Je dois partir maintenant si je veux avoir une chance de les rattraper.

-Vous n'allez pas partir alors qu'il fait nuit, et tout seul!

-Lucius est mon ami, je ne vais pas le laisser tomber. C'est de ma faute s'il s'est enfui, je dois le retrouver. Je ne reviendrait qu'avec lui.

Il contourna rapidement Lyn et sortit du campement. La jeune femme resta plantée sur place à le regarder partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans la nuit qui tombait.

* * *

Et hop, encore un chapitre de plus! Celui-ci était vraiment rapide à écrire, même s'il n'est pas très long. Pauvre Raven, fallait réfléchir avant de l'engueuler, le pauvre petit Lucius! Et maintenant, il va s'amuser pour le retrouver! Héhéhéhé ça va lui prendre du temps! En attendant, pour l'aider dans ses recherches, review?


	5. Démasqué?

Héhé, chapitre 5 de ce qu'on pourrait appeler le mésaventures du pauvre petit Lucius et de Raven qui se débrouille comme une patate... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Je vais vous en dire une bonne, moi-même, je n'en ai aucune idée. On verra bien... Voici donc...

Titre: le secret de Lucius

Chapitre 5:

Ca fait des heures que nous chevauchons dans la forêt. J'ai du mal à ne pas tomber et je dois m'accrocher à lord Kiéran pour rester assis derrière lui. Il m'a réveillé à l'aube pour que nous partions immédiatement. Ce n'était pas la peine de protester, il n'aurait rien écouté. A vrai dire, son comportement me fait un peu penser à celui de lord Raymond. Ils sont aussi peu loquaces l'un que l'autre. Lord Kiéran n'a pas l'air d'aimer parler, mais il aime écouter les autres parler. Alors je lui ai raconté ma vie, hier au soir. Il m'a écouté sans un mot. Plus tard, il a soigné la blessure que j'avais à la main. Sans être mage blanc, il sait tout de même s'en occuper. Ca m'apprendra à faire un peu plus attention à ce que je fais.

Ca fait des heures qu'on avance... je commence à être fatigué. C'est que je n'ai pas la résistance d'un soldat, moi! Je ne suis qu'un moine. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de monter à cheval. Mais je ne vais rien dire, je ne veux pas déranger lordKiéran. Déjà qu'il a bien voulu m'emmener avec lui... Sans lui, je serais encore dans cette forêt, et pas forcément vivant. Alors je ne vais pas en plus lui infliger mes plaintes. Il risque de me prendre pour un enfant capricieux... comme l'a fait lord Raymond. Pourquoi j'en reviens tout le tempsà lui? Question stupide: parce que ça me fait quelque chose de savoir que je ne le reverrai sûrement plus. Lord Raymond était mon ami, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'a parlé ainsi... Il vaut mieux ne pas y penser

Après des heures et des heures de trajet, nous arrivons enfin à une ville. Je n'en avais jamais vue d'aussi grande... Lord Kiéran entre, les gardes ne se soucient pas de lui. Moi, je me contente de m'accrocher à lui pour éviter de tomber. Si je n'étais pas avec lui, ça ne fait aucun doute qu'on ne m'aurait même pas permis d'approcher des murailles. Mais là, ils se contentent juste de me dévisager et, comme tous les hommes que je croise, leur regard se pose sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie... et semble perdre tout intérêt. Je ne m'en veux pas vraiment de ne pas répondre à leurs attentes... Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça, hein? ...

Je ne me reconnais vraiment plus... Qu'est-ce qui me prend de réagir ainsi? Ca doit être parce que je suis à bout de nerfs. Oui, c'est certainement ça. Avant, quand j'étais encore avec Lady Lyndis et les autres, je n'avais pas ce genre de pensées. Remarque, là-bas, personne ne me regardait comme ça. Au moins, tout le monde était conscient de mon statut de moine, et ils me laissaient tranquille. Voire même certaines personnes me traitaient avec respect. Peut-être qu'après tout, j'ai fui un peu vite... Mais il n'est plus temps pour les regrets, c'est trop tard, maintenant.

Nous traversons la ville. J'essaie de ne pas trop me faire remarquer, je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde. Tout le monde salue lord Kiéran, et en profite pour me dévisager. J'espère que je ne rougis pas... mais je crois que si. Un enfant me dévisage, quelqu'un me montre du doigt et dit quelque choseà son voisin. J'aimerais disparaître dans la seconde. Lord Kiéran a dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce qu'il fait avancer son cheval plus vite. Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir tous ces gens qui m'observent comme un animal rare. En même temps, étant donné que je commence franchement à avoir mal au coeur, c'est peut-être la meilleure solution... je ne tiens pas à me ridiculiser à peine j'arrive ici. En plus, je ne pense pas que lord Kiéran serait très content... Heureusement, nous finissons par arriver au château. Il m'aide à rejoinde la terre ferme, avec une délicatesse que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée chez lui. Comme si j'étais en porcelaine. En même temps, après un trajet pareil, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes. J'ai du mal à garder mon équilibre, et je ne tarde pas à m'effondrer sur lord Kiéran, en me retenant au col de sa cape. Aïe, il ne va pas être content, je l'ai à moitié étranglé... Non, il se contente de me remettre sur mes pieds et d'éclater de rire. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, je ne m'y attendais pas. Au moins, je vais échapper à un éminçage en règle. A présent, il me prend par le bras et m'entraîne avec lui. Nous traversons les couloirs des châteaux, alors qu'il me traîne toujours à moitié derrière lui. Il va me falloir une carte, ou je ne retrouverai jamais mon chemin dans ce labyrinthe! Il finit (heureusement) par s'arrêter devant une porte qui se différencie des autres par une étoile bleue peinte dessus. A croire qu'il avait prévu déjà que je viendrais avec lui... Avant de me laisser, il me prévient encore que ses soldats ont tendance à faire du zèle, et qu'il serait plus prudent que j'évite de trop me promener n'importe où... Rassurant, tout ça... Bon, pour l'instant, je m'en fiche complètement, je veux juste me reposer un peu... et ce lit a l'air très confortable. On verra le reste plus tarzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

J'ai dû dormir longtemps... mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu me reposer aussi bien. Il fait nuit, maintenant. Je me demande si je n'ai pas offensé lord Kiéran en dormant comme un sac... Au moins, ça m'a fait du bien de dormir un peu. Mais apparemment, il savait que je dormais... Parce que sur la table, il y a posé une pile de vêtements, avec un petit mot dessus. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être? Voyons voir...

_Ce n'est pas la peine de cacher ce que vous êtes. Je le sais. Kiéran. _

Alors comme ça, il est au courant? Pourtant, je pensais que ça au moins, je pourrais toujours le cacher... Peine perdue. Mais peut-être qu'il a deviné tout seul... Bref. Au moins, je n'ai plus besoin de dissimuler ce que je suis, maintenant. Je peux enfin être moi-même...

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaaaah enfin fini! J'en avais assez de ce chaptre, il traînait en longueur! Donc le secret de Lucius est démasqué. Mais vous, vous ne le saurez aps tout de suite! Je suis vraiment machiavélique!

Maintenant et en fin de chapitre pour changer, une pitite réponse aux reviews. Aloreuh...

Sindy: thank you for you reviews! i'm so happy to see someone read my writings! And don't worry, Raven is going to suffer a lot... He wasn't nice with poor Lucius, he's going to regret it very quickly... mouahahaha!

Lane: j'ai regardé dans un livre de prénoms, et Kiéran vient de "ki" et "wan", qui ensemble signifient "l'assaut du chien guerrier". Ca lui va quand même bien, je trouve. En fait, il me fallait un prénom, j'avais celui-ci sous la main... et voilà! Quant à savoir ce qui va aarriver à nos deux pauvres petits persos... j'en sais pas grand-chose moi-même pour l'instant...

Et voilà! En attendant la suite, une pitite review, svp?


	6. Longues recherches

Déjà le chapitre6! On ne voit pas le temps passer! En tous cas, chers lecteurs (parce qu'il y a quand même des lecteurs, dites...), maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus. Par contre, pour après cette fic, je risque de ne plus avoir d'idées... On verra bien! En attendant, j'ai des gens à torturer. 6ème chapitre du Secret de Lucius: go! 

Raven avait quitté le camp depuis trois jours déjà, et il cherchait toujours Lucius, sans avoir pu le trouver, sans avoir même une idée d'où chercher. Pourtant, il avait demandé à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient s'ils n'avaient pas vu un jeune moine ressemblant à une fille, seul ou accompagné. Mais personne ne semblait avoir croisé Lucius. Ou alors ils n'y avaient pas fait attention. A vrai dire, avec sa timidité naturelle, le jeune moine passait souvent inaperçu.

La seule chose un tant soit peu réconfortante dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans sa quête interminable. En effet, peu de temps après qu'il soit parti, alors qu'il tentait de se repérer pour savoir où il allait (et avec son sens de l'orientation, ce n'était pas gagné...), il avait entendu un cavalier s'approcher. Il s'était aussitôt caché pour voir qui le suivait, et il avait eu la surprise de voir arriver Priscilla, la jeune ménestrelle. Elle n'avait pas du tout eu l'air étonnée en le voyant surgir d'un seul coup devant elle, et elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle voulait l'accompagner. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle s'était contentée de sourire. En temps normal, il l'aurait persuadée de retourner au campement manu militari, quitte à employer la force même sur une fille. Mais ce n'était pas en temps normal, sinon Lucius serait à ses côtés, comme toujours... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer... Il se sentait tellement seul, et contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'avait rien contre un peu de compagnie. Il avait donc laissé la jeune fille venir avec lui. Et le lendemain, ils avaient été rejoints par deux autres guerriers de la troupe de lady Lyndis, un voleur et un guerrier. Matthew et Guy, s'il se souvenait bien. L'un des deux se proposait de le guider dans la région qu'il connaissait bien, l'autre tenait visiblement à garder un oeil sur Priscilla.Raven n'avait même pas eu le courage de protester. Il se sentait las, fatigué de tourner en rond en se demandant où son ami avait bien pu être emmené, et pendant ce temps, son ravisseur pouvait bien avoir déjà franchi les frontières. Et dans ce cas, les retrouver relevait de l'impossible. Mais s'il perdait espoir, il perdait définitivement Lucius... Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

En quelques jours, ils sillonèrent toute la région. Sans aucun résultat. Lucius semblait s'être évaporé. Et Raven sentait son moral, déjà assez bas, diminuer d'heure en heure. Il avait beau se répéter que son ami avait été enlevé, qu'il avait besoin d'aide et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il se demandait de plus en plus fréquemment s'il allait le trouver un jour, et aussi si Lucius n'était pas plus heureux loin de lui. Quand ces idées lui venaient en tête, il s'empressait de les chasser en vitesse, mais elles revenaient sournoisement. Il ne se cachait plus qu'il avait peur de ne jamais le retrouver. En plus, l'atmosphère dans leur petit groupe n'était pas tellement pour le rassurer. Matthew passait son temps à attaquer Guy par derrière, et le myrmidon lui faisait alors perdre beaucoup de temps en essayant de l'attraper pour, disait-il, lui remettre les idées en place et lui apprendre l'honneur et la déontologie du combattant à grands coups d'épée dans la tronche (les bégayements en moins). Priscilla essayait de calmer le jeu, mais ça ne marchait que rarement. Ces deux énergumènes l'écoutaient à peu près autant que les bavardages de Serra. Raven se sentait des envies de taper dans le tas pour ramener un peu de calme. Mais au moins, quand ils commencaient à se battre, ça chassait un peu Lucius de son esprit... pas longtemps, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

En désespoir de cause et parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers une petite ville pas très loin, pour se reposer un peu. Ca n'enchantait pas Raven qui voulait continuer les recherches, mais avec la nuit qui tombait, c'était approximativement impossible. Il dut donc se plier à la majorité et suivre les autres qui allaient entrer dans la ville. Par acquis de conscience, il demanda à la sentinelle s'il n'avait pas vu Lucius. Il avait répété cette question tant de fois qu'elle avait perdu tout son sens pour lui. Mais visiblement pas pour la sentinelle, qui lui répondit qu'en effet, il avait vu passer quelqu'un qui correspondait à sa description, qui ressemblait à une fille, à tel point qu'il avait d'ailleurs cru que c'en était une. Il ajoute qu'il était en compagnie de leur seigneur, Lord Kiéran, et qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir été emmené de force... La nouvelle laissa Raven complètement abattu, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il rejoignit les autres, les mit brièvement au courant de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il vit passer une lueur de compassion dans les yeux de Priscilla, les deux hommes restèrent impassibles. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient en train de se chamailler une fois de plus et qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu ce qu'il disait... Ou alors, ils ne voulaient pas insister pour qu'il ne se sente pas encore plus mal...

Raven ne dit plus rien de toute la soirée, et les autres trouvèrent plus judicieux de le laisser tranquille. Il ne pensait de nouveau plus qu'à Lucius. Il essaya bien de dormir, pour l'oublier, mais le sommeil le fuyait. Toujours l'image du jeune moine qui le poursuivait, avec à la fois l'espoir de le retrouver et la peur qu'il ne veuille pas revenir avec lui... Il passa plus de la moitié de la nuit à se retourner d'un côté sur l'autre, ces deux éventualités tournant sans relâche dans son esprit. Quand Priscilla vint frapper à sa porte pour le réveiller, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout, et il se sentait pas très en phase avec la réalité. Malgré tout, il suivit les autres jusqu'au château. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, il s'était réveillé, et l'angoisse lui pinçait de nouveau l'estomac. On les fit patienter une bonne heure, pendant laquelle il rumina encore tous les plans les plus catastrophiques, et enfin, on leur permit d'entrer. Le seigneur local les attendait, faisant les cent pas sur une sorte d'estrade. Ses longs cheveux volaient derrière lui. Mais ce que Raven remarqua surtout, c'était qu'à côté de lui, assis sur une sorte de trône, il y avait Lucius.

* * *

Hahahaha, je vous arrête au moment le plus poignant! Bin en même temps, ce chapitre, je commence à l'avoir assez vu! Le prochain sera certainement le dernier, avec plein de révélations, dont le fameux secret! Merci à tous pour votre soutien! Et n'oubliez pas une pitite review, pitié!


	7. Ca ne se passe pas comme prévu

Comme disait je ne sais plus qui, le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse! Donc voici déjà le septième chapitre et certainement le dernier de cette fic qui commence à traîner en longueur... Que va-t-il se passer entre Raven et Lucius? A votre avis? Bin non, vous avez tort, mouahahaha! Et qu'est-ce que peut bien être le secret de Lucius? Je vous laisse y réfléchir... 5 secondes! Ensuite on attaque la fic!

Chapitre 7:

Lucius. Face à lui. En parfaite santé et l'air d'aller aussi bien que possible dans cet endroit inconnu. Mais il ne semblait pas voir Raven, son regard passait à travers lui. Comme le voulaient les règles de la politesse, il salua les visiteurs, mais avec un ton distant qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Après les banalités d'usage, Lord Kiéran se tourna vers Raven, qui n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de Lucius, et lui demanda :

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici?

-Nous étions à la recherche de notre ami Lucius. Je suis heureux qu'il ait pu trouver refuge chez vous.

-En effet. Mais vous n'êtes pas très observateur, mon cher...

-Pourquoi donc? Sauriez-vous quelque chose que vous voudriez nous faire partager?

-J'ai rencontré votre ami par hasard, et puisqu'il était seul et qu'on l'avait rejeté, je l'ai amené avec moi. Mais il m'a dit que vous n'aviez jamais réussi à percer son secret.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...

-C'est bien ce que je dis! Malgré tout le temps passé avec lui, vous n'avez jamais tenté de voir au-delà des apparences. Votre ami est un Lüü-Si-An, ce que nous appelons plus communément les Veilleurs. Ils sont en général chargés d'aider les humains comme nous à survivre dans notre monde bien cruel... Disons pour simplifier qu'il est à mi-chemin entre les hommes et les anges.

-Si j'ai bien suivi, vous êtes en train de me dire que Lucius n'est pas un homme comme nous mais qu'il est une sorte d'esprit chargé de veiller sur nous.

-C'est à peu près ça, mais il y a plus important... ou plus surprenant, comme vous voulez. C'est que, même si on les appelle des Veilleurs, il n'y a pas d'hommes chez eux. Les Lüü-Si-An sont toutes des femmes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il avait fallu à Raven près de cinq minutes pour digérer la nouvelle. Après tout, on n'acceptait pas comme ça que celui qu'on prenait pour son amie d'enfance était en fait un esprit bienveillant, et une fille par dessus le marché! Lucius avait d'abord refusé de lui parler, mais Kiéran lui avait fait remarquer que c'était peut-être plus judicieux, pour régler une fois pour toutes ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il avait fini par accepter. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient tous les deux face à face, ils ne savaient plus vraiment quoi se dire... Raven avait du mal à croire que c'était bel et bien son ami qui était là, face à lui. Déjà, pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune moine était habillé comme une fille. Il portait une belle robe d'un violet assez clair qui, trouvait-il, lui allait à merveille. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une longue tresse retenue par des rubans. Mais ce qui changeait, c'était surtout le regard qu'il posait sur Raven. Il avait perdu toute chaleur, toute amitié, et on aurait vraiment dit qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, le voir déguerpir au plus vite.

Lucius ne savait pas tellement comment réagir. D'un côté, lord Raymond était venu, mais d'un autre, il avait un peu perdu l'envie de le revoir... Et puis, ce n'était plus la même chose, ce ne serait jamais plus la même chose. Lord raymond savait désormais qu'il n'était pas un brave moine bien gentil qui suivait son ami où qu'il aille. En même temps, ça le soulageait un peu qu'il l'ait appris, ça lui évitait de mentir encore, il n'aimait pas ça. Maintenant, lord Raymond savait qu'il n'était pas un homme, mais une fille. Mais du coup, comment une femme était-elle sensée se comporter en présence d'un homme? Surtout un homme qui l'avait très peu élégamment envoyée balader? Il verrait bien comment tournerait la conversation.. si l'un des deux se décidait à prendre la parole. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire.

Raven se creusait la tête pour trouver comment aborder le jeune homme... ou plutôt la jeune fille qui le dévisageait si froidement. Finalement, après un instant de silence aussi attrayant qu'un bloc de glace, il finit par balbutier, d'une voix très différente de sa voix normale:

-Finalement... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Quand vous m'avez chassée, j'ai rencontré lord Kiéran, qui m'a accueillie ici. C'est tout.

-C'est tout? Comment il a su que vous étiez... une fille?

-C'est tellement honteux? J'ai bien essayé de vous le dire, mais on ne peut pas discuter avec vous. Tout vous glisse dessus, et on a l'impression que vous n'entendez rien.

-C'est de cela que vous vouliez me parler?

-Entre autres. Mais maintenant, dites-moi: qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici?

-Je suis... venu vous chercher.

-Il n'en est pas question. Vous m'avez chassée, en me hurlant après, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous suivre quand vous le voulez. Assumez vos actes.

-Je ne vous ai pas chassée! Enfin, pas vraiment...

-Vous voyez, vous ne savez même pas vous-même. Ce que j'ai compris, c'est que je vous encombrais, alors j'ai préféré vous... libérer de ma présence.

-Je ne voulais pas que vous partiez...

-Maintenant, je suis ici, et je compte y rester. Lord Kiéran a accepté ma présence. Il est d'accord pour que je reste au château. Et je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai nulle part où aller, sinon.

-Vous ne reviendrez pas avec nous, alors...

-Je n'aime pas la guerre. Soyez assez aimable de les saluer de ma part.

Lucius tourna le dos, bien décidée à laisser partir Raven sans plus lui adresser la parole. Mais il n'avait pas l'air décidé à s'en aller. Au contraire, il la suivit des yeux un bon moment. Quand elle alla s'asseoir sur une banquette, près de la fenêtre, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Lucius se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait, et surtout s'il n'allait pas entrer dans l'une de ses colères légendaires qui faisaient trembler tout le monde...

* * *

Vraiment désolée de couper en plein milieu... mais pour respecter la longueur des chapitres, c'est obligé. Et je veux vous faire cogiter encore un peu... Comment ça va finir? Pour al réponse aux reviews, je suis vraiment à côté de mes pompes aujourd'hui, mais je vous promets que je la ferai la prochaine fois... si vous me laissez des reviews! 


	8. Lucius et Raven

Bon, bin on y retourne! Allez courage, c'est le dernier chapitre! Mais pas de panique, je n'en ai pas fini avec ces deux-là... Ils vont faire l'objet d'un épisode des Feux de l'Emblème, et ce sera pas triste, je peux vous le dire. Alors, tout le monde en piste pour...

Titre: Le Secret (révélé) de Lucius

Chapitre je sais plus combien

Lucius et Raven restèrent assis côte à côte dans le silence le plus absolu, qui dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle pensait que son ancien ami la couvait du regard, comme il le faisait si souvent, mais il gardait les yeux fixés sur ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Pour un peu, on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. En tous cas, il avait l'air malheureux, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait lui dire, si elle devait engager la conversation ou quelque chose dans le genre. On ne lui avait jamais appris à se comporter comme une fille, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de dire, surtout quand on parlait à un ancien ami qui l'avait envoyée balader avec aussi peu de politesse que possible... Et puis, après tout, il était venu la chercher, il devait bien avoir quelque chose à raconter, ne serait-ce que pourquoi il voulait qu'elle revienne avec lui, même en sachant qu'elle était une fille... Finalement, Raven reprit la parole, presque timidement, lui posant une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas:

-Pourquoi avez-vous toujours caché que vous étiez une fille?

-Pourquoi? C'est simple, si on y réfléchit. Dans un monde pareil, le seul futur qu'on destine aux filles, surtout celles dans ma situation, c'est un mariage avec quelqu'un que l'on ne choisit pas. Je n'en voulais pas, ça me paraissait horrible. Alors je me suis fait passer pour un garçon. C'était la seule solution si je voulais y échapper. En plus, un mari aurait découvert ce que j'étais, et je pense qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à me dénoncer aux... autorités compétentes. Donc, étant un garçon, je suis entrée dans les ordres, parce que je pensais que ça serait plus facile pour moi de garder mon secret. C'était un choix dangereux, mais c'était quand même plus sûr que le mariage. Il y avait des risques, si on m'avait découverte, j'aurais été jetée au bûcher quasiment sans hésitation. Les Lüü-Si-An ne peuvent apparemment exécuter leur tâche que dans l'ombre... Je ne m'en sortais pas mal. Tout serait allé pour le mieux... si vous n'aviez pas été là, Lord Raymond. Les autres enfants ne m'ont jamais laissé approcher d'eux, ils trouvaient que j'étais trop frêle, et que je ressemblais trop à une fille. Vous êtes le seul à m'avoir accepté comme j'étais, à m'avoir considéré comme un ami, peut-être parce que vous étiez aussi solitaire que moi... Je ne sais pas... Vous étiez ma famille. Je vous ai suivi quand vous êtes parti en guerre, même si je n'étais pas faite pour ça. Je suis venue avec vous, je vous ai suivi partout. Je voulais veiller sur vous, je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit... C'était tout ce que je demandais, rester avec vous... Veiller sur vous. Comme ça au moins, je n'étais pas un poids pour vous. Pendant tout ce temps, c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Je pensais qu'en tant que fille, même déguisée, vivre au milieu d'hommes pourrait me gêner, mais non. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était que j'étais près de vous. Et il y a quelques jours, vous avez brusquement décidé que je ne faisais que vous ralentir, que je ne vous servais à rien, que je n'étais qu'un fardeau... Je suis partie, j'ai rencontré Lord Kiéran, et maintenant, je peux vivre ici, dans ce château et être enfin moi-même!

Raven avait écouté tout le discours de Lucius sans bouger d'un millimètre. D'abord, elle avait parlé lentement, comme si elle y réfléchissait, puis tout était parti en même temps. Elle avait vidé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Elle le regardait fixement, bien en face, l'air de vouloir connaître sa réaction. Mais il n'en avait aucune. Il était complètemet abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Le gentil Lucius qu'il croyait si bien connaître, sans surprises et sans secrets... Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Lucius n'avait jamais été celui qu'il pensait. Et comment se comporter face à celle qui était maintenant une étrangère pour lui? Finalement, Lucius se décida à demander:

-Pour quelle raison êtes-vous venu me chercher, finalement?

-J'étais inquiet pour vous... et puis je reconnais que je me suis mal conduit envers vous, et je voulais vous présenter mes excuses. Alors voilà... je ne pensais pas ce que je vous disais... Je vous demande pardon.

-Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour me présenter vos excuses?

-Pas seulement. Je voudrais que vous reveniez avec nous. Vous... vous me manquez. Je voudrais que vous restiez avec moi...

-Je vous ai dit non. Maintenant que je suis redevenue moi-même, je ne peux plus redevenir Lucius le moine. Je crois que je ne serais pas crédible... Et j'en ai assez de me cacher, je voudrais vivre tranquillement.

-Je vous comprends.

-Alors vous comprendrez que je ne veux pas partir avec vous.

Lucius se leva et s'éloigna, s'appliquant à ne pas regarder en arrière. Pour elle, la conversation était bien finie. Mais Raven ne bougea pas. Il avait eu en face de lui une personne qui lui avait fait l'effet d'être une étrangère, quelqu'un qui aurait mis un masque de Lucius pour lui parler. Et pourtant, c'était quand même Lucius, son ami d'enfance, avec qui il avait passé tellement de temps. Il ne pouvait pas avoir changé à ce point... ou plutôt elle. Il devait encore essayer. Il se leva d'un bond et rejoignit Lucius en quelques grandes enjambées. Elle sursauta quand il la prit par le bras, et quelque chose tomba au sol. Un livre de magie, mais pas celui qu'on aurait pu attendre d'une mage blanche. Un livre de magie pour enfants, vieux et usé. En tombant, il s'était ouvert à la page de garde, qui était marquée à force de l'ouvrir. Dessus, une petite inscription d'une écriture d'enfant: _Pour Lucius, bon anniversaire. Raven. _Un livre qu'il lui avait offert il y avait des années... Et elle le gardait avec elle... Cette idée le fit sourire. Il la prit par les épaules et la tint bien en face de lui. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait. Elle finit par lui demander:

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore?

-Je vous ai dit, je veux que vous reveniez avec moi.c

-Je vous ai dit que non! Laissez-moi!

-Lu-chan... (1) vous souvenez-vous de la fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés?

-B...Bien sûr... Je ne l'oublierai jamais. C'était le premier jour de ma vie où j'ai eu de la chance... La chance que votre route, à vous et votre mère, croise la mienne... que vous remarquiez l'enfant qui dormait sous la neige... Si vous n'aviez pas décidé de me recueillir, malgré l'avis de vos parents, je serais morte gelée... je vous en suis reconnaissante, mais...

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas faire pression sur vous. Mais... nous avons grandi ensemble, nous avons passé de bons moments. Et nous nous sommes disputés, aussi, mais ça n'a jamais duré... Vous avez dit que j'étais votre famille... Alors restez près de moi, je vous en prie. Ne me quittez pas juste pour quelques mots que je regrette tellement...

-Vous ne comprenez pas...

-C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Ce que vous êtes, je m'en fiche. Vous restez mon -ou ma- Lucius. C'est tout...

-De... quoi me parlez-vous...?

-D'amour, Lu-chan. Je vous parle d'amour. Je vous aime, depuis longtemps, et je n'ai jamais pu vous le dire.

La jeune fille le regarda les yeux équarquillés. Elle ne bougeait plus. Alors, Raven se pencha lentement vers elle...

* * *

(1) Meugnon surnom! en fait, c'est comme ça que je surnomme le personnage de Luciole dans samouraï deeper kyo! 

Et voilà, c'est presque la fin! Merci de me suivre, et reviews pour tous!


	9. Epilogue

Changement de programme dans le découpage de la fic: quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore! voici le vrai dernier chapitre du secret de Lucius! Alors j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic et qui m'ont laissé ou non des reviews. Je vous aime!

Chapitre 9:

Kiéran se demandait où étaient passés Raven et sa Veilleuse. Ca faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'ils avaient disparu. Il savait que le mercenaire pouvait se mettre dans des colères impressionnantes, et si Lucius lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, ça risquait de mal tourner... Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il quitta la salle à grands pas, suivi par Priscilla qui lui demanda quelle mouche le piquait. Il marchait si vite qu'il faillit percuter les deux jeunes gens enlacés. Priscilla l'attrapa par le bras et le tira derrière l'angle du mur. Les deux étaient tellement occupés à s'embrasser qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, Priscilla lui fit signe de faire silence et se contenta de lui murmurer "ils sont mignons, non?". Et en effet, on aurait eu du mal à trouver un couple plus assorti. Enfin, Raven avait retrouvé Lucius, et celle-ci était bien décidée à rester avec lui le plu longtemps possible.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Epilogue:

Un mois plus tard, toute l'armée qui suivait lady Lyndis se réunit pour célébrer le mariage de deux de leurs membres... Ils s'étaient tous réunis, depuis le sage Athos jusqu'à Zephiel. Fêter une union pareille et la fin de leur guerre, c'était une belle occasion de se retrouver! Pour certains, la belle occasion était aussi une bonne excuse pour boire quelques petits verres de trop, mais personne n'avait l'air de s'en formaliser plus que nécessaire, même quand Saïn commença à pousser la chansonnette... L'action conjuguée de Lyn et de Kent le fit vite changer d'avis, malgré les encouragements enthousiastes et quelque peu avinés de Matthew, Legault et Karel.

Un peu à l'écart de la fête, deux personnes étaient assises sur un banc, près d'un lac qui brillait sous les derniers reflets du soleil couchant. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne bougeaient pas, se contentant de rester l'un contre l'autre. De temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre de leur compagnon d'armes venait leur demander de se joindre à eux, mais en les voyant si tranquilles ensemble, il décidait invariablement de laisser tomber. Finalement, l'un des deux se décida à rompre le silence entre eux:

-Ce mariage me donnerait presque envie de me marier moi aussi... ils ont l'air si heureux...

-Vous croyez? j'avoue que... je n'y avais jamais pensé...

-Dans votre situation, ç'aurait été difficile.

-Je sais...

-Mais maintenant, nous pourrions peut-être y penser.

-Vous croyez?

-Personne n'a rien dit quand nous sommes revenus. Ils vous ont acceptés comme vous étiez. Ils pensaient comme moi: quoi qu'il en soit, vous resterez vous-même. Et vous pensez peut-être que je divague mais c'est vous que je souhaite épouser...

-Une demande en mariage?

-C'est avec vous, et avec personne d'autre que je veux recréer la maison de Cornwell. Je vous aime...

-Moi aussi je vous aime...

Et tandis que la lune commençait à apparaître derrière les arbres, le guerrier roux se pencha sur la jeune femme blonde à côté de lui et l'embrassa gentiment. Elle lui rendit son baiser tandis que dans sa tête, une petite voix lui disait "dire que je pensais que jamais je ne pourrai obtenir davantage que de l'amitié de la part de lord Raymond". Dans la tête de Raven, la petite voix ne répétait qu'un seul mot, mais qui sonnait pour lui comme une promesse de bonheur... elle répétait tout simplement "Lucius..."

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout fini! Comme promis, une fic RavenxLucius sans aucun yaoi! Je sens le désapointement dans le public... Mais maintenant, voici l'heure du... 

MAKING-OF:

Alors d'abord, je tiens à faire remarquer que ça m'a fait tout bizarre de parler de Lucius au féminin. J'ai essayé de réduire au minimum, parce que j'avais peur de finir par me planter. D'ailleurs, toute la fic était pas si facile, parce que je devais utiliser des adjectifs identiques au masculin et au féminin... Dur, dur...

Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que Kiéran est devenu... bin j'en sais rien. On a qu'à dire qu'il a été invité au mariage de Lucius et Raven et pis voilà!

Je ne suis pas sûre que la maison de Raven et Priscilla est bel et bien celle de Cornwell, mais comme c'est ce qui est marqué sur une de mes images, je vais pas me casser la tête! De toute façon, ça revient au même. Notons que Raven ne sait pas que Priscilla est sa petite soeur et c'est très bien comme ça!

Les Lüü-Si-An ne sont pas à moi et leur rôle est normalement différent, ils appartiennent à Jean-Christophe Grangé. Je les ai pris parce que Lüü-Si-An ressemble à Lucius, et parce que c'était plus drôle que Lucius ne soit ni un homme, ni un humain.

Je tiens à ce propos à dire à tous les fans de yaoi qui attendaient impatiemment un RavenxLucius que je suis désolée, mais que pour le scénario, ça tombait sous le sens qu'il fallait une révélation. Et que Lucius soit une fille me paraissait le plus probable. Mais je suis en train de préparer le quatrième épisode des Feux de l'Emblème, et que ce sera un RavenxLucius où les deux sont des garçons, promis!

Eh bien voilà, on en arrive au bout. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici, c'est gentil de votre part, je vous demande juste de me dire que ce vous en avez pensé dans une petite review. Merci d'avance, et en avant pour de nouvelles aventures!


End file.
